castle_clashfandomcom-20200223-history
Energy
__TOC__ Introduction The Energy Bar }} A Hero's "purple" Energy bar needs to be at in order for it to be able to proc (activate its Skill). * NOTE on %: referenced as %''' represent an absolute (and not relative) value or proportion of 100% , ie, a set value, and not a proportion of the current state of , eg, if an with 10% gains 15% , then it increases by 15 to 25 ( 10% + 15% ) and not by 10% × 15%. Hero Proc Types Manual-Proc The vast majority of heroes do NOT autoproc and must be at ''' prior to starting their standard attack in order to proc. * Even if the reaches while the hero is attacking, it will not proc. The must be at before, and not during nor after, its standard attack in, order to proc. Auto-Proc Autoproc heroes (such as category=Autoproc offset=1 count=9 suppresserrors=true mode = none inlinetext=, and category=Autoproc offset=0 count=1 suppresserrors=true mode = none ) automatically proc as soon as the energy bar hits 100% . * Autoproc'ing is often conditional on a CD (Cool Down) so if the reaches and then drops below during a CD the hero will not proc until it re-reaches . Energisation and De-energisation Hero Types types and values are fixed for each hero type and although the standard set " " of energisation is 15% for most hero types, there are some variations: Variants The following list may not be complete and is subject to change with every update and new hero. Energisation   }}   }} }} hsla(0,0%,50%,0.5); text-shadow:0px 0px 3px white, 1px 1px 2px white, -1px -1px 2px white; xhsla( 0,0%,100%,1.00);}} '}} De-energisation ? Older material There are reliability and accuracy issues with the following material. It is in need of editing, verification and validation. Energy indicates the time needed, until a Hero can use his Skill. It is displayed as a purple bar beneath the Hero's health bar. * Starting Energy: 0 or by Revitalize level. * Energy needed to fill the bar: 100http://us.forum.igg.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=70123&extra=page%3D1 * Energy expended to Proc: 100 (Checked just before normal attack except for Autoproc) * Energy gained by hitting with a normal attack: 15 (Except Aries and Fast Energy Recovery) * Energy received when struck by a normal attack: 15 - attacker's Scatter effect. * Energy received when struck by a damaging proc: 15 or by special proc effect. * Energy received when struck by a tower: 11 * Energy received when struck by troops: 1 Information Heroes gain 15 energy each time they make a successful normal attack (successful means it is not dodged). Heroes also gain 15 energy when receiving an attack or damaging proc from another hero. If an enemy's proc hits the hero multiple times, the hero gains 15 energy on each hit. Procs that never reduce hitpoints grant no energy (for example Shaman or Ice Demon). The energy bar has a maximum value of 100 and it must be full before a proc can occur. Therefore it takes six attacks to reach 90 energy, and seven attacks to reach 100 energy (the remaining 5 energy gets "lost"). The eighth attack activates the proc and provides 15 energy towards the next proc. On the next series you will start with 15 energy so it will only take 6 more attacks to reach 100 energy, and you will proc on the 7th attack. A proc is not able to activate until the energy bar is full and requires an auto-attack to activate (exception: Autoproc Heroes). Autoproc heroes proc after the seventh attack instead of the eighth. If a proc activates and destroys the target leaving the hero with no available targets, then the hero is unable to follow the proc with a normal attack and thus is left at zero energy. This is most noticeable on heroes like Ninja or Thunder God who have high damage procs and short ranged normal attacks. Heroes with non-damaging procs (like Druid) can't return to a zero energy state on their own as they will always make a normal attack instantly after their proc. When fighting the boss or arena you'll notice your hero takes 7 attacks to fill energy and it procs on the 8th, but then your hero only takes 6 more attacks to reach full energy before procing on the 7th attack. The issue here is that a proc resets your energy to 0 just an instant before your 8th attack. The 8th attack is actually the 1st attack of a new series, thus your hero gains 15 energy. Now we will count up to 7 and every 8th = 1st. In practice it appears like this: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, (proc)8, 2, 3... 7, (proc) 8, 2... So you see it always takes the same amount of attacks to reach full energy and proc. The only exception is when the target is eliminated from the proc resulting in no 8th attack. Then you'll have to start counting from 1 again instead of 2. There is no situation where energy is carried over from a proc.You will never see a hero end with 5 or 10 energy after a proc unless that hero is being attacked by troops or towers. Heroes gain 1 energy per attack from Troops. Also keep in mind all these calculations assume there is no scatter, Cupid, Minotaur, or other influences. Fast Energy Recovery: Some Heroes have the attribute of Fast Energy Recovery, meaning they gain more than the standard 15 energy per attack received or delivered. In-game descriptions do not specify the amount of energy gained, and these amounts vary as listed below: * Harpy Queen gains 100 energy per attack received or delivered. * Phantom King will gain 100 energy per attack received or delivered. * Dread Drake gains 90 energy per attack received or delivered. * Grimfiend gains 30 energy per attack received or delivered. * Beast Tamer's Grizzly gains 50 energy per attack received or delivered. Heroes with Fast Energy Recovery gain energy from Cupid and Valentina's buffs the same as other heroes. For example, Cupid's buff at skill level 10/10 will give 65 energy to Harpy Queen, not 100. Aries gains only 12 energy per attack but 15 if he is receiving the attack. This means an Aries will take 10 attacks to proc as opposed to 8. Source: Energy by ForceClosed Category:Heroes